<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How much of that did you hear? by the_rainbow_ship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629839">How much of that did you hear?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_ship/pseuds/the_rainbow_ship'>the_rainbow_ship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>D&amp;D, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay!Mike, Love Confession, M/M, One Shot, Supportive!Party, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_ship/pseuds/the_rainbow_ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a single sentence tumblr prompt:<br/>How much of that did you hear?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How much of that did you hear?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy!<br/>Find me on Tumblr @boat-in-a-bottle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s late” Mike bit down on his bottom lip, anxiety tearing up his insides in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was currently surrounded by the party. Dustin was setting up all of the things Mike would need for D&amp;D, Lucas was trying to show the figurines to Max and El who didn’t really understand the game. They weren’t here to play, Mike wouldn’t let them, so instead they were going to watch from the sidelines and eat a shit ton of potato chips. </p>
<p>“Calm down, Mike, He’ll be here” Lucas said halfheartedly before stopping and adding “You did actually remember to invite him, right?”.<br/>
“Of Course I did! I wouldn’t forget to invite Will to D&amp;D” Mike huffed, the very implication that he’d forget about Will in any way hurt his chest. He was never making that mistake again. </p>
<p>Dustin nodded to the table, seemingly pleased with the set up when he noticed Mike growing even more anxious as the seconds passed on his watch. <br/>
“Sidebar” Dustin called out, making Lucas and Mike head a little further away from the girls. They huddled together but didn’t speak any quieter. </p>
<p>“Have you told him yet?” Dustin asked, remaining calm and giving Mike a chance to speak. When he didn’t, Dustin sighed quietly before wrapping Mike up in a frustrated hug. Needing to channel his emotion in some way. <br/>
“So you haven’t even told him that you’re gay?” Lucas asked this time, getting in on the group hug which made them all laugh and pull apart. Mike looked a little less anxious now, reminded that he was accepted by his friends no matter what. Also, if El was cool with Mike being gay despite them having made out for half a year then it was bound to be fine. </p>
<p>“I haven’t had chance to be honest. I wanted to see him in person to tell him. “ Mike looked down at his shoes and scuffed the edge against the cement floor of the basement. “I need to be able to see his face.” <br/>
A silence clung to the air then like a soft blanket, it felt comforting not having to constantly fill the silence with his very best of friends. <br/>
“But you’re definitely going to tell him you’re in love with him right? Like, please tell him you’re in love with him” Lucas laughed, elbowing Mike gently to show that he was excited about the exchange. </p>
<p>Mike laughed, a quiet, self conscious laugh. <br/>
“I think anyone can tell that i’m in love with him. I feel my face go soft just looking at him”. </p>
<p>Just then, the door opens and Will walks in, a folder of new drawings he wanted to show Mike in his arms and his hands were clutching it tight. His mouth was shut but his eyes were wide. Mike coughed a little, face heating despite the fact he never asked it to. <br/>
“Uh, Hi Will. How much of that did you hear?” Dustin asked, desperate to break the silence that was falling over them again. He looked a little confused, but mostly in awe of whatever part of the conversation he heard. </p>
<p>Will walked closer, not walking so much as gracefully floating as if he was magnetically attracted to Mike and Mike alone. Will looked calm when he reached Mike, the rest of the party long forgotten. <br/>
“I always hoped I’d hear you say that” Will whispered, he deposited the folder in Mike’s arms and opened it to the back page. It was a drawing of Mike, soft eyed and rosey cheeked now that Will had gotten better at colouring his drawings. <br/>
“This is how you always look at me” Will couldn’t help himself, taking Mike’s hand in his own and squeezing gently. </p>
<p>“I love you too, you know” Will whispered even quieter, making Mike blush profusely. Time seemed to stop for a few minutes altogether before it was kickstarted abruptly by a loud voice. </p>
<p>“We get it, the gays are in love. Are you going to play this nerdy game now or what?” Max’s voice rang out, making them all laugh happily. Will kept his hand in Mikes as they walked over to the table, only letting go when they got into character. It was a lot easier for their characters to flirt now that they knew it was reciprocated, and it would have been more fun too, if only Dustin stopped growling every single time without fail. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>